Section 20 and SWA Joint Operations
by kozak1997
Summary: After the final battle at the SWA, the remnants of Noble Squad and the SWA have to join forces to finish the battle. Sequel to Section 20 vs SWA.
1. New Partnership

I open my eyes to see Ghost cradle carrying me.

"It's finally over."

I try to move, but my body is drained of all its energy.

"Hey relax. You've been through hell today."

"So were you."

He looks at me, "I didn't fall 3 stories or get shot twice in the chest. One of those bullets almost ended your life."

"Thanks Ghost, for looking out for me."

"Hey no problem. I will always have your back."

I see the girl named Triela on a strecher going past us. She looks at Ghost and I with the intent to kill.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to you." said her handler Hilshire.

_I doubt it. We killed everyone except a few of her friends, _I said to myself.

The SWA and Section 20 formed a truce after the battle. The whole thing was a misunderstanding from the start. We got bad intel about the SWA, and the SWA fought back to protect themselves.

Ghost drops me off at the medical wing. I'm put into the same room with Triela.

"Great, it's the child killer." she retorts.

I look at her, "Look I'm not going to force you to respect me, but if we're going to work together you have to trust me."

"Whatever."

"You guys took my family away too. So we're the same now."

"We will never be the same."

Rabbit turns away and falls asleep. Once Rabbit was done in surgury, Ghost picks him up and puts him into bed. Ghost then climbs up to the roof. Lighting a cigarette, he takes a deep breath from it then exhales.

"Finally." said Ghost looking out at the ruined courtyard.

"But it was a heavy cost." said Hilshire.

"You can say that again. How's your cyborg anyway?"

"Better. She still wants to kill your friend though."

"She'll get over it."

"They're more cyborgs coming back from missions during our fight."

"Great. Even more people to hate us."

"I would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

Ghost flicks the spent cigarette over the railing, "So what's the mission?"

"It's happening in two days. Once the cyborgs come back and mourn."

"I'm heading back to Rabbit."

Hilshire grabs Ghost's arm as he passes by, "I'm not going to hold a grudge against you two, this also goes for Triela. You were just doing your job."

Ghost says nothing as he heads down the stairs.

Rabbit and Ghost wake up and head down to the cafeteria. Both have black camo on for training. They both grab some food and head to a table.

"How are you feeling Rabbit?"

Rabbit picks at his food, "Why is everyone looking at us."

"Don't pay attention to them. I guess you're feeling better then."

"My chest still kinda-" Rabbit is cut off with a slap to his face.

"That's for everyone that you killed!" cried a girl with red hair.

Several other girls run over and restrain her. Rabbit keeps his cool not trying starting anything.

"Rabbit you ok." said Ghost standing up from the attack.

"When you are real you don't mind being hurt."

Ghost takes his seat, " That's from _The Velveteen Rabbit_."

Rabbit nods his head.

"No wonder they call you rabbit."

Just then Jean walks over to us, " You are needed. Follow me."

Rabbit finishes his pancakes and we follow Jean outside.

"Some of the cyborgs just found out what happened yesterday."

"No wonder." said Rabbit.

"You two still have your gear correct?"

We put on our gear in silence. We meet Jean in the courtyard. Director Lorenzo is also waiting by Jean.

"So these are the two?" said Lorenzo.

"Yes sir."

"Well don't just stand there, show me something."

"Rabbit masks on, camo up."

The memories of Noble Squad rush through my mind as my HUD boots up. My current ammo count come up and friendly positions are marked. My mini map also comes up. I cover Ghost's six and Ghost covers mine.

"Impressive, no wonder they we're able to sneak into our lines undetected." remarked Lorenzo, "Alright enough."

We come out of our camo and face Lorenzo.

"I know we had a little 'conflict', but it's over now. We need to work together for this one."

"What happened?" asked Ghost.

"Someone from your agency knew we were going to that FRF bunker the first time we made contact. He used us both to weaken our forces and take control with the FRF."

"Any ideas who?"

"None at the moment."

"Damn." I said.

"Our count of cyborgs still alive are Triela, Claes, Rico, Beatrice, and Petrushka." said Jean.

"Only Rabbit and myself survived the last battle."

"So will you help us?" asked Lorenzo.

"Every step of the way." I said.


	2. Rabbit's Guardian Angel

As we walk back to the dorm, Rabbit seems a little out of it.

"You ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You know I'm here for you if you need me."

As we enter the room, we begin to take off out combat gear. Rabbit breaks the silence.

"Have you ever wondered what your life would be like without Section 20?"

Ghost freezes, "I would probably be dead by now. You would probably be dead as well. You grew up in East St. Louis right?"

"Those were hard times, but I never had to kill anybody though."

"But you stole from others."

"Listen I only did that to feed myself. Besides I would never be here right now if I didn't steal."

"Archer told me the story."

"What about the part with Irish dangling me over the side of a ten story building?" a smile forming on Rabbit's face.

"That's new to me." chuckled Ghost.

"Where are you from?"

"Bristol, United Kingdom. Stapleton Road to be exact."

"That's as bad as where I come from."

"We share something in common. We both grew up on shitholes."

Rabbit slips on some cargo shorts and a Illinois Fighting Illini shirt. Ghost puts on some jeans and a black shirt.

They make their way down the stairs and head to the cafeteria. They grab their dinner and head to a table. Trouble soon followed.

The red head walks over to Rabbit, "Why are you still here? Did you not kill enough of us or something."

Rabbit continues to eat his pasta puttanesca with cauliflower, not looking at the girl.

"Petra leave him be." said Triela placing a conforting hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"No Triela, this bastard needs to pay for what he did. Seeing him eat after what he did makes me sick to my stomach."

Petra grabs Rabbit's food and throws it on the floor.

"There, can you pay attention to me now." she retorts.

Rabbit gets up and looks at Petra. Rabbit is slightly taller than her in comparison. Without a word, Rabbit delivers a brachial stun to Petra. Petra freezes, then falls to the ground hard. Triela's jaw drops as this happens.

"Is that enough attention for you?"

The only sounds from Petra are her choking and gasping for air.

"It makes me sick to hear someone bitch about casualties like you do. What did you expect to happen, everyone lives happily ever after. News flash, it doesn't work like that."

Rabbit pushes his chair in and turns to look at Petra, "And once you get up, clean this shit up." pointing to the food on the ground before he leaves. Ghost throws his food away and checks on Petra. He then goes after Rabbit.

5 minutes pass when Petra finally gets up. Instead of getting food, she gets a mop and begins to clean up her mess.

"Rabbit what the hell was that!" yelled Ghost.

"She had it coming." said Rabbit not looking at Ghost.

Ghost grabs his arm and turns him around, "Do you think Archer would have liked that?"

"Don't start this shit with me. You know exactly what the answer is, he would have done the same thing."

Ghost pauses, _Damn he's right_, thought Ghost.

"Listen I'm sorry that I brought up Archer. I'm just trying to protect you."

Rabbit looks at Ghost, "You're right, that was wrong for me to do. I'll go straighten things out."

Rabbit walks back to the cafeteria to Petra, who is still working on the mess. Petra turns in shock at the sight of Rabbit, but Rabbit offers her his hand. I can't hear what they're saying, but they're definitely apologising to each other. Rabbit helps her finish cleaning then walks back to me.

"Solved."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rabbit walks back to the dorm, while I head to the roof. I take out a cigarette and light it. I inhale and exhale with pleasure when someone else comes in from behind.

"You must be his handler." said Triela.

"Oh no, just another soldier."

"Really, because you look more like his guardian angel."

"What makes you say that?" taking another drag from the cigarette.

"The way you carried him out after our battle."

"We both have nothing, so we try to have each other."

"What's with the name Rabbit anyway?"

"You know the book _The Velveteen Rabbit_?"

"I think my roommate is reading it."

"Well the rabbit in the story was neglected for other toys because of their higher quality. Our Rabbit grew up in a place just like that, treated like dirt because he was poor and homeless. In the story, the oldest toy in the nursery told the rabbit that he could become real. The same thing happened to our Rabbit by Section 20. He's trying to become real just like the rabbit in the story."

"That makes sense a little. What about your name?"

"I'm haunted by the ghosts of my life before Section 20, so they named me Ghost."

"You two going on the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Rabbit I said Hi." she said walking out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ghosts makes his way to the dorm and enters the room. Rabbit is passed out on his cot. Ghost silently makes his way to his cot and gets in.

"I will watch over Rabbit for you Archer." said Ghost to himself.


	3. Working Together

Rabbit is rudely waken up by a kick from Ghost.

"Jesus Ghost." I mumbled leaning up to look at Ghost still asleep.

Rabbit gets up and looks at the clock, 5:00 AM. Rabbit shrugs and begins to put on his MARPAT Woodland camo trousers and boots. He slips on a olive green shirt and grabs his pack containing his gas mask and helmet. Before leaving, he grabs his kevlar vest and his M16A4. He leaves the dorm and heads outside.

It's still relatively dark outside, lamp posts shed some light in the darkness. I put on the kevlar vest, gas mask, helmet, and pack. I grab my M16 and begin to run around the compound.

Ghost wakes up two hours later not seeing Rabbit in the room. He dresses quickly and heads outside. He spots Triela and Claes sitting around a table, he rushes towards them.

"Have you seen Rabbit?"

"Yeah he should be coming right about...now." Triela said pointing out into the distance.

"That would be his twentieth time around." added Claes not looking up from her book.

Rabbit makes his way to the group. Once he reaches them, he sets his rifle down and takes off the gas mask and helmet.

"Little pt?" said Ghost.

"You're the one that woke me up at 5:00."

"Whatever, we need to practice our CQB today before the mission. We'll get breakfast then train."

"I'm good with that."

"Good, take a shower too. Damn you smell."

"Yeah whatever." said Rabbit pushing Ghost jokingly.

I walk inside and head to the locker room. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I relax as the water hits my sore body. I close my eyes and the memories of Archer, Jasper, and Irish flood my mind. I turn off the water and put on a black shirt and Khaki military trousers. I put on some new boots and head to the cafeteria.

I see Ghost sitting at a table already with food for the both of us.

"Jean came by, he gave me this." passing a folder to me.

I open it and find who are target is.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah oh shit. Colonel Gord, the XO of Section 20."

"Wasn't he a foot soldier just like us?"

"Yeah, but he was one of the best. They trusted him, so they gave him XO."

I close the folder and eat my food. Once we're done, we head to the killhouse. I grab my M16A4 with holographic sight and foregrip and Ghost grabs his MP5 Tactical with red dot sight and foregrip. We stack up on the door and I kick the door open. Ghost enters first and I follow him. We take out 6 targets all together in the time of 9 seconds.

"That sucked." I said.

"What's the problem?" asked Ghost.

"My M16 is tough to maneuver in close spaces."

Jean walks over to us, "Don't you have another weapon you can use?"

"No, all my other weapons are back at Section 20."

"Anything specific you want?"

"Do you have a AK-74u Tactical?"

Jean turns and comes back 2 minutes later with the weapon. Rabbit takes the gun and we run the room again. We finish in 4 seconds.

"Much better." said Ghost.

"Good because the mission begins now. We'll will drive you to the location." said Jean.

We get into the van and drive to the location. I put on a black baseball hat and some shades, Ghost only puts on his shades. I put my holographic sight and foregrip on the AK-74u Tactical. Triela, Claes, and Rico are also with us. Rico still has scratches on her face from the grenade blast. We sit in silence the whole ride.

Once we reach the location, Jean turns around at us, "Claes you are going to work our comms for now on."

"But I don't now how..."

"You'll learn." cutting her off, "Rico lets move."

"Yes sir." getting out of the car.

"Lets go Rabbit."

"Right behind you."

"Triela go with them."

"Yes sir."

We move into the alleyway and reach the door.

"Teams in position." said Jean.

There was a slight pause, "Oh uh Roger that." said Claes.

"Moving inside." said Ghost.

I move to kick the door open when a rain of bullets explode through the door. A bullet grazes my vest and I land on my back. I lean up and open fire. I get up and take cover once more.

"Flash and clear." said Ghost.

I pull the pin on my flash grenade and throw it in the room. It explodes and we move in. I turn to the right and kill 4 terrorists on their knees, blinded by the flash. I change clips whn ou of nowhere one man comes around the corner.

"Rabbit watch out." said Triela moving me out of the way.

She fires blowing the man's head clean off.

Ghost clears his side and moves to us.

"No sign of Gord."

Just then we hear noises coming from a room ahead of us.

"I got it." I said reloading.

I move to the door and push it open with my foot. My heart sinks when I see a familiar face sitting in a chair in handcuffs.

"Oh shit, it's General Connors." I said.

"Jesus." said Ghost.

We walk over to him and check to see if he is still alive.

"Get out." he said weakly.

"Not without you." I said.

"Bomb."

"What?" asked Ghost.

"Bomb." he said coughing up blood.

I look under his shirt and see the timer at 5 seconds left.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ghost.

We run out the building as it goes off. I push Triela out of the blast radius. The blast launches Ghost and I to the wall outside. My head begins to bleed and my hearing is messed up.

"Rabbit are you ok?" asked Triela.

I look up at her, " I don't owe you anymore."

Ghost laughs at the statement and we get up. We move to the van and I patch my head wound.

"Was he in there?" asked Jean.

"Negative." said Ghost.

"He can't hide forever." I said.


End file.
